「Celos」
by Souta-kun
Summary: Hanamiya no es del tipo de personas celosas, según él mismo, pero los compañeros de equipo de Imayoshi le sacaban de quicio. Estúpidas reuniones de despedida, lo ponían de pésimo humor. [Advertencia: Fail-final y exceso de ooc(?). Dedicado a mi Jarusito(?). Espero no decepcionarte con esto broh :c ]


**Es la huea más aburrida y ooc que he escrito en mi vida.**

**No lograba captar bien la personalidad de Makoto ni la de ningún personaje mencionado, y mucho menos la de Imayoshi ;_;~ Esto es un completo desastre, pero como es una petición especial de mi hermano no puedo hacer nada...además, tengo plazo hasta hoy para subirlo y no hay tiempo para corregirlo(?).**

**Se suponía que era un drabble, pero quedó más largo de lo que creí ww. **

* * *

**Dedicado a "Tristezas-y-decepciones" (Emo culia -cocoro- ), conocida por mi como Jaru. Broh, esto es para ti con todo mi amour (｡･ω･｡).**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no basket no me pertenece a mi, si no a Tadoshi Fujimaki. **

* * *

Celos.

Eso podría describir lo que Hanamiya Makoto sentía cada vez que iba a ver las prácticas de su novio. Se podría decir que sus celos eran causados por todos, sí, todos los titulares de aquel equipo. Pero ese día, especialmente _ese_ día, todos tenían que estar demasiado cariñosos con _su_ novio sólo porque debía dejar el club para estudiar. Ja, como si este tipo lo hiciera, era lo suficientemente listo como para entrar a cualquier universidad que quisiera, ¿Porqué armaban tanto lío?. Todos esos santurrones felicitándolo para que tuviera un buen tercer año o simplemente deseándole suerte cuando probablemente sólo querían aprovecharse para luego tirarse como bestias salvajes, que probablemente eran, sobre él. Era casi imposible que no se pusiera celoso, aunque claro él nunca lo iba a admitir, pero sntía celos por la mayoría de los presentes.

_Por el shooting guard._

El que más lo sacaba de quicio era Ryou Sakurai. Ese mocoso que se disculpaba hasta por pestañear,¿Acaso estaba loco o qué? Qué clase de persona se disculpa por todo y no oculta algo ¡Incluso lo hacía cuando el negro ese faltaba a un entrenamiento!. ¡Ay mírenme, encesté un triple pero me disculparé porque doy lastima! era una verdadera mosca muerta. Y lo peor no era eso, lo que más detestaba era cuando comenzaba con sus "Imayoshi-senpai esto, Imayoshi-senpai aquello" Uno de estos días le iba a partir el culo El "senpai rarito", era suyo. Él le decía así desde antes y llegaba este crío a llamarlo de igual manera, bueno era un honorífico obligado en el sistema educacional pero de todas maneras odiaba cuando ese tipo lo decía, era una molestia que se disculpaba cuando realmente esperaba el minuto para encamarse con su novio.

_Por el Power foward y As_

Daiki Aomine, un monstruo que no pensaba más allá de basket, tetas y el mismo. ¿Qué problema representaría un tipo como él? Pues señor "El único que puede vencerme soy yo" era un egocéntrico, un egocéntrico que se robaba la atención de su novio . Y aunque Imayoshi lo negara, sí estaba pendiente del moreno. Tal vez lo dejaba faltar a las prácticas y hacer casi todo lo que quería peroen el fondo, muy en el fondo, se preocupaba por él... bueno, no al punto de preocuparse pero sí le prestaba más atención y confianza de la debida, ¡Hasta le había mostrado su zona! Probablemente, en ambos sentidos y eso lo hacía pensar, casi al punto de la paranoia, que le había mostrado otras zonas; unas zonas que sólo él conocía, y que conocía perfectamente.

_Por el Center._

Realmente no recordaba bien el nombre del número seis de touou, pero sí recordaba como Shouichi pasó tres días observándolo para ver si estaba "calificado" para ser el próximo capitán. Tres días en los que fue dejado como segunda prioridad, tres días en que lo más importante fue un oxigenado mal humorado. ¿Quién pondría a un neurótico a cargo de un equipo? Bueno, entre las opciones que tenía era la elección más sana, pero eso era más que suficiente para que lo repudiara, no tanto como al flacucho-doble-cara o al señor "el-único-que-puede-vencerme-soy-yo" pero sí lo hacía.

_Por el Small foward._

Un momento, ¿Tenían uno? Nunca lo había visto destacar, y eso que se suponía que en touou son todos unas bestias superdotadas. ¿Susan? ¿Yoshi? Tuvo que preguntarle al chico que estaba a unos metros de él quién diablos se suponía que era el small foward para seguir con sus críticas. "Yoshinori Susa" le contestaron, jamás había visto al de lentes interactuar con él pero aún así no le agradaba.

Estaba tan absorto en sus críticas y conclusiones de novia celópata que ni cuenta se dio cuando la reunión había terminado ni cuando el mayor llegó a su lado

― ¿Porqué frunces tanto el ceño Hanamiya?

― ¿! HAH?! ― El gritó fue oído por todos los presentes en el gimnasio e inconscientemente todas las miradas se enfocaron en la pareja ― ¿Cuándo fue que llegaste aquí? Realmente eres un rarito ― dijo entre tartamudeos nerviosos a causa de la sonrisa zorruna de su amante, seguramente lo había estado observando todo el tiempo y ahora lo molestaría de por vida por su "ataque de celos". A veces se arrepentía de ser su pareja, su amigo, haberlo conocido y de haber nacido.

― ¿ Acaso no eres tú el que me miraba todo el tiempo? ― Estaba casi seguro de que lo torturaría mentalmente durante el resto de su vida, y todo por un montón de hormonas.

― D-disculpe, Ima-mayoshi-senpai ― Y lo que le faltaba, el parásito de las disculpa los interrumpía. Le dedicó la mirada más fría y llena de desprecio que tenía entre su arsenal, a ver si así se largaba de una vez ― ¡L-Lo siento! ¡Pero e-en nombre de todos queríamos d-darle esto! ¡En verdad lo lamento! ― Dijo, o más bien gritó, mientras Wakamatsu le daba unas palmadas en la espalda para relajarlo. El de lentes sólo miró de soslayo a su "kouhai" y esbozó una casi nula sonrisa.

― Ah, claro~ No tenían porqué hacerlo pero, ¿Qué es? ― Su tono era más meloso de lo moralmente correcto y se notaba a leguas que lo hacía para fastidiar al del pelinegro menor.

― Bueno ― Aclaró una pelirosa ― Cómo es su último día en el club decidimos comprar entre todos una cena doble en el mejor restaurante de anguilas a la parrilla para usted y Hanamiya-senpai ― Finalizó mientras extendía feliz la invitación. Con unos kouhais así cualquiera quisiera estar en último año. Le habían regalado una cena en el mejor restaurante de Tokio para él y su pareja, ¿Había algo mejor que eso? Sí, y eso era molestar a Makoto.

― Muchas gracias chicos ― Susurró mientras leía la reservación para luego mirarlos y darles un abrazo grupal bajo la excusa , que no convenció a nadie, de "Los extrañaré". Fue un gesto completamente anormal en él, y no pasó desapercibido para Hanamiya, se suponía que esos abrazos eran sólo para él ¿Qué se suponía que hacía abrazando a todo el equipo?. Se podía oír cómo los dientes del capitán de Kirisaki daiichi rechinaban del enojo, esto le iba a costar muy caro a Shouichi.

― ¿Ya terminaste con tus amoríos? Me quiero ir ― Dijo de manera seca. Si seguía en ese lugar terminaría en la correccional o en la cárcel por cuasi-delito de homicidio, había límites para su paciencia y eso Imayoshi lo sabía perfectamente así que simplemente terminó de agradecer, se despidió de todos y se marchó junto a su novio. Una vez que se retiraron de la escuela el de lentes comenzó a sonreír de manera burlona aumentando el enojo el más bajo, el cual sólo quería llegar pronto a su casa para poder desquitarse.

― Vamos, ¿Cuál fue el que más te molesto? ¿Aomine, Sakurai? ¿Tal vez Momoi? ― Con un tono burlón se encorvó hasta quedar a la misma altura que el menor para ver cómo sus cejas se encorvaban de la molestia, era una verdadera ternura cuando quería ante los ojos de Shouichi.

― ¿Quién diablos estaría molesto por ellos? ¡Todos son molestos! Además eres demasiado homosexual como para interesarte en esa manager― Resopló.

― ¿Sabías que los celos son causados por el miedo a perder algo importante? ― Sonrió. ― Sí tan sólo me lo dijeras abiertamente ― Se lamentó mientras detenía su marcha ― Tal vez así no tendría que buscar cariño en otras partes, ¿También tengo corazón, sabes? ― Sabía cómo tocar los puntos sensibles de la mente de Makoto, sabía perfectamente que eso lo iba a molestar y haría que le diera casi un ataque y terminarían besándose. Y efectivamente fue así, el pelinegro lo iró con odio, lo tomó del cuello de la camisa para luego darle un beso algo tosco.

― Cállate de una vez, tú voz me molesta ― Y sin mayor aviso lo tomó firmemente de la mano para arrastrarlo a quién sabe dónde ― Será mejor que te apures, ¿Se supone que tendríamos una cita después de esa estúpida reunión, no? Se me antojó algo de anguila y arroz ― Aun si trataba de ocultar su sonrojo con un ceño fruncido era casi imposible que a Imayoshi se le escapara un detalle. Estaba tratando de compensar su "falta de demostraciones de amor" hacia su novio con un pequeño gesto, pero eso era mas que suficiente para Shouichi. Porque no importaba si Hanamiya era algo temperamental, un poco sádico, un mentiroso e incluso celoso, no era nada que él no fuera el doble.

― Yo también te amo ― Susurró antes de devolverle el beso. Fue un beso tierno y algo corto, pero ya tendrían toda la noche para besarse y tal vez algo más.

* * *

**Es el final más horrible que escrito, enserio. No sabía cómo terminar muy bien, ¿Qué su supone que debería poner? ; A ; pero méh, algún día re-escribiré esta mierda(?). **

**Ugggh, realmente me gustaría re-escribir esto pero como debía subirlo sí o sí hoy cagué. Al menos espero que no les haya disgustado mucho el exceso de ooc.**

**Jaru, deja de pedirme ImaHana, ¡NO SE ESCRIBIR DE ESOS DOS! ; n ;**

**Y eso(?). Gracias por leer~ .**


End file.
